1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ground fault circuit interrupter (GFCI) for load ground-fault protection. More specifically, the invention relates to a GFCI receptacle adopting an electromagnetic tripper and providing reverse wiring protection.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Ground fault circuit interrupter (GFCI) devices are designed to trip in response to the detection of a ground fault condition at an AC load. For example, the ground fault condition may result when a person comes into contact with the line side of the AC load and an earth ground at the same time, a situation that can result in serious injury. The GFCI device detects this condition by using a sensing transformer to detect an imbalance between the currents flowing in the line and neutral conductors of the AC supply, as will occur when some of the current on the line side is being diverted to ground. When such an imbalance is detected, a circuit breaker within the GFCI device is immediately tripped to an open condition, thereby opening both sides of the AC line and removing all power from the load.
A GFCI generally includes a housing, a tripper, a reset button, a test button, a mounting strap with grounding strap and banding screw, a pair of movable contact holders with contacts, a pair of fixed contact holders with contacts, and control circuit. Currently, GFCI is widely used to prevent electric shock and fire caused by ground fault.
In the past, a GFCI receptacle generally adopted a mechanical actuator. It limited the performance of such products, especially in that these GFCIs did not provide reverse wiring protection. In addition, these mechanical GFCIs required high standards in the quality of the parts and assembling work. Examples of mechanical GFCIs include those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,933,063 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,052.
The GFCI shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,252,407 B1 has reverse wiring protection, but it is a visual alarm indicator signaling a miswiring condition to the installer, and if miswired (despite the visual alarm indicator) by connecting the line to the load, the GFCI can still be reset. Under such circumstances, an unknowing user, faced with a GFCI that has been miswired, may press the reset button, which, in turn, will cause the GFCI to be reset without reverse wiring protection available. And, such a GFCI that has been reset is very easy to trip again in events like lightning strikes.
The design of these GFCIs allows two ways of connection: the load can pass through the entry ports of the face portion or can alternatively connect through the load binding screws. Consequently, an installer or user can still mistakenly connect the line and the load in a reverse direction. When this occurs, without reverse wiring protection, the GFCI will function just as a common receptacle.
There is still a need for a GFCI that has the following characteristics to improve the safety features of the receptacles: capability of providing reserve wiring protection; highly responsive; convenient to assemble; and having better functionality.